


Across the Universe

by ladyville



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyville/pseuds/ladyville
Summary: Dr Eve Cooper is a trauma surgeon with a loving husband. A mysterious statue transports her to Middle Earth, leaving a devastated husband behind. In Lothlorien, she must build a new life. She finds kindness, friendship and eventually love in the Marchwarden of the Galadhrim. But what happens when the opportunity to go home presents itself? A HaldirOC story.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hello reader,

Thanks for checking out this story. I'm a huge Haldir fan and there are definitely not enough of Haldir fanfics out there. So, I've decided to write my own! Reviews are MUCH appreciated :)

This story is Alternate Universe. 

\----

  
“Give another cc of epi” Eve ordered, crossing her arms, the only indication of her worry.

The patient remained flatlined, unmoving. All the eyes in the trauma room roved to her. She needed to make a decision, and quickly.   
“Continue chest compressions. Prepare to shock him again” Eve pressed on. The patient was a young man, critically injured in a head on collision. She was not going to let him go without a fight. The nurses carried out her orders without question.

“Prepare to shock. Clear the patient” a nurse called out. The electrical impulse was delivered, causing the patient to jerk. Several long moments later, the continuous sound of pulselessness was replaced by a soft, regular beeping – a faint sign of life.

“We have a pulse Dr Cooper” the same nurse reported.

Eve let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. “Let’s get him to the OR, stat!” she ordered.

Several hours later, Dr Eve Cooper pulled off her surgical hair cover. It was the last of item to be de-gowned. It was a long surgery. As she washed her hands outside of the OR theatre, she reflected on the gruelling recovery ahead for the young man. She silently said a quick prayer for him. She wasn’t deeply religious, but she knew her patient had just barely survived, by the grace of a higher power. After updating the family who had been holding vigil in the waiting room, Eve finally left the hospital. She wished she was going home. But tonight, she had another engagement.

Her stilettos clicked loudly as Eve hurriedly made her way into the reception hall. She winced when she looked at her watch. After practically hurling her jacket into the coat room, she entered the ballroom and took her assigned seat. The filet mignon was just being served. The man sitting beside her flashed a bright smile upon seeing her.

“The surgery go well?” he asked, knowing there could only be reason why his wife was late.

Eve felt her heart flutter, they had been married for 3 years yet Jack Cooper could still make her feel like a school girl.

“Yes, it was a car accident. He’ll survive. He’ll need a lot of rehab” she said.

Jack gently traced his finger along her jaw line before finally leaning in for a kiss. “He was lucky to have a surgeon like you.”

“Tonight’s not about me, it’s about you” she murmured. Jack was handsome already, short brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a body toned from daily laps in the pool. But tonight, in his tuxedo, he was even more attractive. Eve marvelled at what a good man she married. Even though Jack had been born into a shipping dynasty, he chose to pursue his own law career. He was a successful corporate lawyer, but donated his free time to the legal aid society of Chicago. Tonight, the law society honored him for this.

Eve spent the rest of the night on her husband’s arm, smiling dutifully. Many wanted to shake her husband’s hand after the award had been presented. The women who came up to him kissed him on the cheeks, holding his gaze longer than necessary. Then, they would look her over. She steeled herself for the sharks (as she liked to call them). Eve hated high society, but it was a part of her husband’s world, he had been born into it and worked in it. She marvelled at how Jack hadn’t turned out to be a pretentious prick. Tonight, Eve’s armor was a stunning strapless black satin gown. Feeling like she needed more weaponry against the society gossips, Eve had put on the ridiculously expensive diamond necklace and earing set Jack had given her for their first wedding anniversary. Together with her exquisite engagement ring, she felt the vultures would have nothing to criticize about her appearance.

The exhaustion was starting to creep in. It had been a long day, and her feet were killing her. Sensing her restlessness, Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Why don’t you go outside on the verandah and cool off for a while? I’ll try to finish up here and come find you soon.”

Eve smiled gratefully. The event was held at a beautiful venue, a large estate house turned event center, backing onto a pond and surrounded by gardens and woods. She plucked a slice of cake off a serving plate and headed outside. She found solitude strolling in the woods around the main building. While the day had been hot and humid, the dusk brought a cool breeze. The garden included a large hedge maze, and Eve could not help but enter it. She was so busy, so rarely alone, she enjoyed the solitude surrounded by plants.

It was dark by the time she reached the middle. At the center of the maze, there stood a beautiful marble statue. Eve thought it must be Aphrodite as she appraised the beautiful figure of a young woman, in a Grecian robe. Its pale color seemed to glow in the night. The goddess of love was gazing peacefully out in the distance. Eve sensed there was something mystical about it, yet she was drawn to it. Once up close, she was overwhelmed with a desire to touch it. And with the gentle graze of her fingers, Eve found herself violently jerked to the ground. She awoke some time later, but she was no longer in the middle of a hedge maze. She was, in fact, in a forest. Large trees surrounded her; instinctively, she knew the trees were ancient. The ground was a soft moss, not the gravel as she had remembered. She was somewhere very very far from Chicago.

“What – “ before Eve could finish the sentence, an arrow whizzed past her, missing her head by inches. It was followed many more. Shrieking, she flattened herself on the ground. She soon realized there were in fact arrows flying in both directions. Mustering her last ounce of courage, lifted her head up to look for the source of the projectiles.

What she saw chilled her blood. For a moment, she did not believe it to be real. Large, horrible creatures were sneering on one side. On another, a group of men opposed them. The men seemed more organized, shouting orders, moving in formation. They were all wearing deep green tunics with a grey cloak slung over the shoulders – an army. And she was literally in the middle of the battle.

Both sides had seen her. She was an odd sight in her ball gown and jewels. The creatures on her left bared their teeth, looking at her with a hunger that made her instinctively recoil. She had to pick a side, and do quickly or be caught in the crossfires. It wasn’t a hard decision since there was only one side that looked human, she scrambled towards the soldiers. 

The men were already advancing towards the retreating monsters. Supported by the cover of flying arrows coming from archers situated in the trees, the men on the ground pulled out their swords and began to engage the monsters in hand to hand combat. It was clear they were a well trained force, but it was still a bloody battle. Eve continued to crawl, surrounded by chaos, violence and bloodshed. Several yards from her, she saw a soldier get hit with a black arrow in the chest. He emitted a strangled cry and crumpled to the ground.

Eve’s instincts kicked in. Within seconds, she was at his side. The soldier was already pale and shaking from shock. The blood loss was immense. Despite this, he recoiled from her.

“It’s alright, I’m a doctor, I’m going to help you” Eve soothed, she’d said that many times to frightened patients before, this was no different. “What’s your name?” she asked, trying to distract him while feeling for his pulse.

“R-Rumil” the soldier croaked. “I’m scared. I don’t want to die.”

“I’m going to try my best not to let that happen Rumil” she said, not yet knowing whether she could keep that promise. Wasting no time, she ripped off the front of the tunic to expose the wound. It was deep and already beginning to fester. She had never seen an arrow damage tissue like this before. The only conclusion was that the projectile had been poisoned.

The soldier carried a pack of supplies on him, Eve opened the pouch and found what she was looking for: gauze. With practiced hands, she held the material to his chest, slowing the blood flow slightly.

“Rumil, I’m going to pull the arrow out. It’s going to hurt” she calmly instructed the patient. He no longer had the strength to speak, so he nodded. After exploring the area around the wound, Eve gripped the shaft of the arrow and lifted straight up. The arrow came out in one piece. After an initial scream, Rumil seemed more comfortable. Eve quickly packed the wound with the remaining gauze.

“Th-thank you, my lady” Rumil said.

Eve smiled, even on the verge of death, the man still remembered his manners. She cupped his face with her hands, “you did great Rumil.”

The sight of his ear caught her attention. It was delicate, beautiful, and tipped. Furrowing her brows, she reached onto the other side of his face and gently moved his long blond hair out of the way. The same shape appeared. Eve’s mouth opened in surprise. Before she could say anything, two soldiers appeared before her and pushed her aside. They loaded Rumil on a stretcher and began to evacuate him behind their lines.

“Wait!” she shouted. “He needs antibiotics! And probably surgery! Wait!” She stood up to follow her patient but she was held back by a pair of rough hands. Not appreciating being man-handled and kept away from a patient, she whirled around and slapped whomever it was.

“Let go of me!” she yelled.

The Marchwarden’s emotionless expression changed ever so slightly. A single eyebrow arched in surprise. Eve paused and looked around. The battle was over. It seemed the creatures had been chased into retreat, leaving only the dead monsters behind. The soldiers were already clearing the battlefield, tending to their wounded. Eve had been too caught up in treating Rumil to notice. It seemed now, the entire regimen was watching them. The man in front of her was clearly a captain. He wore the insignia indicating his rank on his sleeve, distinguished from all the others. Eve gulped. It seemed that the Captain was not someone to be trifled with. Taking a step back, she appraised him. He was at least a foot taller than her, well muscled and held himself with the rigidity of a soldier. His long blond hair was braided in the front to keep it out of his face. It seemed like all the soldiers had the same light hair and fair complexion. The Captain had deep blue eyes, which seemed to penetrate her.

“You are trespassing in the Golden Woods. You will do as you’re told.” The Captain instructed calmly. He did not need to threaten her, she knew she was outnumbered.

“And who are you?” Eve asked, her voice shaking slightly.

“I’m Haldir, Captain of the Galadhrim.”

“And I am in the Golden Woods of…” Eve pressed, she was racking her brain to figure out which country she was in.

“Lothlorien, the realm of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.” Again, that matter-of-fact tone. “And you are?” now the tone seemed slightly arrogant.

“Eve Cooper, I – I’m from Chicago. I was at the Law Society Gala, I went for a walk in the gardens and touched this statue and then I was…here.” She was babbling. Then there was silence. Haldir seemed to be appraising her, deciding whether she was friend or foe, harmless or a threat. Was he going to kill her? Capture her and keep her prisoner? Her instincts told her Haldir would not harm her.

“That injured soldier, Rumil, I’d like to see him” Eve said, breaking the silence.

“Why?” Haldir snapped, betraying emotion for the first time in their encounter.

“The arrow was poisoned. The wound needs to be debrided. And he needs antibiotics. I’m a doctor, I can help him. Please.” Eve said.

Haldir’s brow knotted in confusion. “Are you a healer?”

“Yes, a healer!” Eve explained.

Another soldier stepped forward and spoke quietly to Haldir. They bore a strong resemblance to each other, Eve noted. But all the soldiers seemed to look similar.

“You will follow me” Haldir said, before turning and walking away. Eve ran to catch up with him and she was led to a large tree, from which a rope ladder dangled. When she looked up to see where it led, she gasped. Above her, the tree canopies held a structure. To call it a tree house would not do it justice. It was a well built, sturdy house, somehow held in place in the midst of the leaves.

When Haldir gestured for her to climb, she shook her head. “I can’t” Eve said, shaking her head.

The eyebrow arched in irritation. How did this soldier manage to convey so many emotions in one movement? “I – I’m scared of heights. Besides, my dress…”

“Would you allow me to carry you?” the question surprised Eve. Haldir’s tone had softened. “Rumil is very ill” he added.

Shyly, Eve nodded. He was gentle. His hands, while callused from battle, handled her softly and with great care. He carried her with little effort, and she felt completely safe in his arms. Their faces were right next to each other, but she was careful to avoid touching him. After reaching the top of the ladder, she was carefully put down on. The structure seemed like a large field hospital, already divided into different rooms and stocked with some rudimentary medical supplies.

Rumil had been taken to one of the larger rooms due to the gravity of his injuries. As Eve approached him, she knew he was deteriorating. He was covered in sweat, barely conscious. His pulse was weak and fast.

“Hi there Rumil, it’s me again, Eve” she said, giving him a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Not so good” the soldier answered. He then turned to look at the Captain. “Hal, I’m – I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold them back.”

“There is nothing to apologize for brother. You fought bravely. Eve’s here to help you” Haldir answered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Eve’s head snapped up towards the Captain.

“He’s your brother?” she asked.

“Aye. My youngest brother. Can you help him?” Though his face was still an emotionless mask, she could see the fear and worry in his eyes. She had only known him for a short while, but it was obvious to Eve that Haldir cared a great deal about his brother.

She peeled away the gauze covering the wound and her heart sank at the obviously infected wound. Her brown eyes reluctantly met his blue ones. Her expression said everything.

“Please, if there is anything you can do” Haldir pleaded quietly. It was not in him to beg; she knew he was proud yet he was begging her now to save his brother. Her heart went to him.

Eve assessed her situation. She had been transported to goodness-knows-where by some magical statue, into the middle of a battle. There were monsters, and the men with the pointed ears were obviously not human. There was no foreseeable way home. In the middle of so much uncertainty, there was one thing she knew. She was still a surgeon and she knew how to operate.

“I’m going to need some boiled water, clean instruments if you have them” she said.

\---

what do you think? Give me a shout!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you thought the story was good enough to continue reading! This is going to be a bit of a slow burn, so please be patient.**

Orophin stole a quick look at his brother; Rumil was lying on the infirmary table in agony.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" the soldier demanded, appraising Eve silently. He looked sceptically at Haldir.

"Look, I'm the best chance you got. If that wound doesn't get debrided he'll die of sepsis" Eve said, not backing down.

"That is my baby brother, I will not see him harmed" Orophin warned.

Eve briefly noted the family connection before returning to the conversation. "I'm a trauma surgeon, this is what I do. I've done this many times before, though not in such rudimentary circumstances. I'll try my best. You don't have anything to lose" she reasoned.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Orophin now turned to his elder brother. He clearly deferred to Haldir, both younger brothers did.

"If she wanted to harm Rumil, she had the chance to on the battlefield" Haldir answered. Orophin seemed placated his answer.

Eve indicated she needed a change of clothes and some medical supplies. Haldir accompanied her in search of the items. There was no anaesthetic, but the infirmary did carry an impressive supply of herbs. Upon identifying dried poppy plants, Eve directed that a solution be made and given to Rumil just prior to surgery in hopes of dulling his pain. Haldir had scrounged up some spare tunic and leggings from the supply store. Soon, Eve had changed into a grey tunic and dark brown leggings, swapping her stilettos for more practical boots. As she moved to return to Rumil's room, Haldir held her back.

"My Lady Eve," Haldir began, before hesitating slightly. He seemed to be deciding on his words before continuing. "I have no other option but to put my trust in you. When my Ada and Naneth – that is my parents –were killed, I promised them and myself that I would always look after my brothers. Do not let me fail them." It was hard for the marchwarden to give up control of a situation; in this case, he had no other option but to put his brother's life in the hands of a mortal woman he did not know. Despite their unfamiliarity, Eve knew those words came from the heart and that the Captain standing stoically in front of her rarely let his feelings show.

"Captain Haldir, I'm going to try my best. When I became a – a healer, I took an oath to do no harm and to ease suffering to the best of my ability" Eve reassured him. Haldir replied with a curt nod before resuming the walk back to the infirmary.

Rumil was slowly slipping away. The wounded soldier was now barely conscious. His skin was flushed and beaded with sweat from fever. Eve took a deep breath. She had thoroughly cleaned her hands, laid out the instruments they managed to scrounge together. The patient had been given a tea laced with opium extracts which had eased his pain slightly.

"Orophin, I need you to make sure he stays still. Even a little movement could cause damage" Eve warned. Orophin moved to grasp Rumil's hand and whispered in his brother's ear the instructions.

"What do you need of me?" Haldir asked, stepping forward.

Eve gulped. "Hand me the knife." It was not the scalpel that she was so familiar with, but it would do. Rumil flinched when Eve began to carefully cut away the infected issue. Eve stopped immediately and threw a glance at Orophin, who moved to restrain his brother. At the same time, he murmured reassurances in his ear. Once Rumil had been still for several moments, Eve restarted the procedure. After cutting away the dead tissue from the wound, she lanced the abscess that had formed within the damaged tissue. After thoroughly cleaning the wound, she packed and closed it. Haldir had served as her assistant throughout, handing her instruments, retracting the wound when instructed. It dawned on her seeing his brother's wound must have been excruciating for the marchwarden, yet he bore the burden silently. Rumil began to stir again just as she was finishing.

Eve removed a bottle of amoxicillin from her pocket. She had picked up the prescription for Jack's sore throat that morning at the hospital pharmacy. She had kept it in her purse and forgotten about it until she changed out of her gown into the clothing the soldiers had provided. She had removed her necklace, earrings, and engagement ring to keep them safe and tucked away in her purse when the bottle fell out of it.

"Rumil, you need to swallow this. It will help your body heal" she said gently, holding Orophin's gaze while helping Rumil ingest the tablets.

Having done all that she could for now, she left Rumil in the care of his brothers and field medics. She had already been tired at the gala, now she was positively exhausted. Dawn had arrived and the sun's golden rays were peaking over the horizon. She had been awake the whole night. Was it dawn back home? Had Jack noticed she was missing? If he had, he was surely frantically searching for her. She rubbed her eyes wearily, here eyelids were feeling heavy.

"You should get some rest, my lady" the marchwarden walked up from behind her. Eve turned around wearily to face him. Though his expression lacked emotion, Eve detected a weight had been lifted from him.

"How is Rumil?" she asked. She hoped he could see that she had done everything in her power to save him.

"He seems better. The medics say he will be ready to be transferred to the city tomorrow, for further healing."

"The city?" she asked. There were more of these people?

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of elvendom on Middle realm of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light" he answered.

"Elvendom?" Eve squeaked. When she had operated on Rumil, she noted that the anatomy was the same as a human. Other than the ears, were there any differences?

Haldir nodded. "Surely, you must have seen our ears? Someone as intelligent as you would have realized by now we are not mortals" he said with a sarcastic tone. So, the Captain did have a sense of humor.

"You're – you're elves?" she stammered. Right now, she was not sounding intelligent at all. "This place, this world, it's called middle earth" she repeated.

"Aye. And you, my lady Eve? Where are you from?"

"A world called Earth. A city called Chicago" she answered softly. "I want to go home." It was such a childish thing to say but it was her most fervent wish.

"You will accompany us to the city tomorrow. Lady Galadriel has granted you an audience."

"Am I your prisoner? What if I don't wish to go?" she challenged defiantly.

"You haven't much choice. If you do not meet with the Lord and Lady, I will be forced to release you beyond our borders. You would be at the mercy of the orcs" Haldir said matter-of-factly.

"Is that what those monsters were?"

"They are monsters indeed. They are dark creatures, doing the bidding of the dark lord, Sauron. Even though he is defeated, they still roam the lands of Middle Earth. Every so often, they test our borders. That was a skirmish you were caught in last night" Haldir said, his eyes glistening in fury at the thought of the foul creatures.

Eve conceded that she truly didn't have much choice but to be taken to Caras Galadhon the next day. The elves allowed her a simple room in the barracks to rest for the night. She appreciated the hospitality. She knew they could have treated her as a prisoner, but her aid of Rumil had likely won her some trust. Especially as Rumil was the Marchwarden's brother. She gleaned from the sentries posted down the hall (obviously they didn't trust her completely) that Haldir was not just a Captain. He was the Marchwarden in charge of the whole border guard, tasked with the protection of the realm.

After taking a quick bath and changing into a fresh tunic, Eve brushed out the tangles in her long brown hair. It was the color of chest nut, matching the color of her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes, her complexion was paler than usual. She forced her eyes shut and took a deep breath, then slowly opened them again. She was still in the flet, in Lothlorien, in Middle Earth. Resigned that she was not hallucinating, she reluctantly dragged herself to bed. The sheets were the softest she had ever felt. The bedding smelled like fresh leaves. In anger, she pounded her fist into the pillow and then screamed into it. Then came the flood of tears and sobbing. She gave into feeling sorry for herself and cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Rumil was prepared for transport back into the city. Eve had checked in on him before he was loaded onto the stretcher. He was fully conscious and in good spirits. His coloring also seemed better.

"Thank you, my lady, for your aid" he said. She smiled and gave his shoulder a faint squeeze in return.

Eve would be riding along with a contingent of soldiers finishing their rotation at the front. Haldir would accompany them. Luckily, she had grown up around horses and knew how to ride well. As she tugged on the fastenings to ensure the knots would hold, she found a red cloak being handed to her. She followed the outstretched hand to see the marchwarden.  
"It will get cooler the further we go in the woods. The cloak will keep you warm" he said, with his usual emotionless tone. The soldiers all wore grey cloaks. The one Eve was being handed was a rich crimson, silky in texture yet looked sturdy. She reluctantly took the offered item. Haldir woodenly moved close towards her.

"You need not worry, my lady, no harm will come to you" he whispered. He used a tone low enough only she could hear. He had gone to her room the night before, to see if Rumil needed more medicines. When he reached her door, he'd heard her sobbing. She was afraid and home sick. Unexpectedly, his heart ached for her. Unsure of what to say to her if she had detected his presence, he had retreated without making himself known. Eve didn't know what to say, so she silently accepted the cloak. She was stymied by the marchwarden, except for the brief flashes of emotion, he was otherwise completely unreadable. Thus, his actions were usually unexpected.

The journey would take at least the day, if not longer, depending on how often Rumil needed to rest. Eve noticed that the mood of the soldiers was considerably lighter on this journey. Gone were the elves carrying out their duties. There was singing and joking as they made their way, for the guards were glad to be heading home to their loved ones.

"You are lucky Rumil, to be heading home to your lovely Alana" one of the soldiers carrying his stretcher said.

"Aye, if she doesn't kill me for getting injured first" Rumil grunted, with a smile.

"Are you married Rumil? Elves marry?" Eve asked. She was surprised to learn that the concept of marriage apparently transcended universe and species.

"Yes, my Alana is the most beautiful elleth in all of Arda" Rumil said, a dreamy look overtaking his expression.

"Only to you!" another soldier called out, followed by a chorus of laughter, which included Rumil.

"Elves love only once in a lifetime. When they choose their intended, the bond lasts for all eternity. We may be immortal, but we can fade from a broken heart if that bond is damaged." Rumil then explained solemnly.

"I suppose they don't have elves where you are from, Lady Eve?" Orophin asked, noting Eve's shocked expression. After seeing orcs and elves, she really shouldn't have been surprised by the latest information.

"No, we don't. Just us mortals" she said, suddenly overcome with sadness at the thought of home. She shook it from her mind, determined not to let a depressed mood take over this day she was supposed to meet the Lord and Lady. "Are you married then, Marchwarden?" she asked.

"Hal? Nay! When Arda ends perhaps" Rumil interjected. No other sentry, other than the marchwarden's brother, would dare mock him in this manner. And Rumil was only able to do so by taking advantage of the fact that he had only recently been mortally injured.

Eve smiled at Rumil's humorous tone. "And why not, is Captain Haldir not considered attractive amongst your people?" Eve asked obnoxiously; she could use a lighter mood.

"Oh, Haldir has had many admirers. Unfortunately, he is already married to his job" Rumil smirked. Evidently, the marchwarden had had enough of his younger brother's jesting at his expense, for the smile melted off Rumil's face in response to a hard glare. Rumil quickly cleared his throat and redirected the conversation.  
"And what of your husband, my lady? Surely, he is a great man to have given you such an exquisite jewel" Rumil ventured, eyeing her engagement ring. Eve unconsciously twirled the ring around her finger. While she had carefully stowed her necklace and earrings in her purse and then the pack she had been given, along with the clothes she had been wearing when she arrived, she had put the ring back on. It reminded her of home, of Jack, of what she was fighting to return to.

"Yes, he is a great man…" her voice trailed off, overtaken by emotion. She looked away quickly, hoping to hide the tears threatening to fall.

**Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> the story continues!
> 
> I want to thank my fellow Haldir lovers out there. Thanks for the shout out, loved hearing from you guys, it gives me so much motivation!
> 
> Send me a comment and let me know what you think :)

Eve marvelled at the ornate gates that marked the entrance of the city. Caras Galadhon was a bustling and lively place. Elves and elflings filled its walking paths, gardens and dwellings. All inhabitants seemed to know one another and it seemed to Eve to be a harmonious, peaceful society. Such a wonderful place, no wonder the soldiers were willing to risk their lives to protect it. The group was met by a team of healers dressed in distinguishing white smocks awaiting to receive the injured. Rumil was handed off to one such group; Eve had given a quick handover of the care she had provided before watching him be carried off to the healing telans.

The Lord and lady of Lothlorien would receive Eve in a telan situated high up in the trees. As they ascended the long, spiraling staircase which coursed along the tree trunk, she shivered. Eve found herself nervously fidgeting with her cloak. The temperature had dropped and the impending meeting with the rulers of the realm filled her with anxiety. The sound of a woman's voice in her head that was not her own caused her to freeze in the middle of a step.

"Welcome, Eve Cooper, traveller from Earth" the voice said. Had it not all of a sudden popped into her head, Eve would have found the voice melodic and calm.

Having seen Eve suddenly startled and then start looking around her, Haldir guessed that the Lady had spoken to her in her mind. "Lady Galadriel possesses many powers, including those of foresight and telepathy" Haldir explained gently, placing a reassuring hand on Eve's shoulder.

"Do you also speak to other people in their own mind?" Eve asked, bewildered.

Haldir chuckled. "Nay, only the Lady has that power."

Eve nodded. She wasn't sure if the Lady could hear her replying in her mind, but she thought it was worth a try.

"My Lady, I come in peace. I am not a threat" Eve thought.

"Be calmed, Eve. I know what great aid you have given my soldiers" Lady Galadriel replied.

When Eve and Haldir reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted by the ruling couple themselves. They exceeded all of Eve's imagination – the Lord and Lady exuded a light so pure that all in their presence instinctively knew it was futile to try to deceive or betray them. Not knowing the protocol, Eve curtsied, "My Lord, my Lady."

This was reciprocated with a smile from the Lady.

"Welcome, Eve Cooper" Galadriel repeated.

"Do you know how I got here?" Eve asked, cutting right to the point.

"I have seen your arrival, but I do not know how the portal between our worlds opened. I will seek council with Lord Elrond about this but I do not think it is likely to open again" Galadriel replied.

Though a deep disappointment, the news was not a great surprise to Eve. She held out hope that Galadriel's discussion with Lord Elrond would bear fruit – there was not much else she could do. In the meantime, she must figure out a way to survive in this new world.

"Thank you, my lady. I would greatly appreciate any help you can give me. I desperately want to go home."

"For now, you will stay here. We are indebted to you for the healing you provided to one of our soldiers. You are a healer?" Celeborn joined the conversation.

"Yes, my lord. I'm a trauma surgeon, that is, I specialize in healing those wounded in battle" Eve answered.

"Then you are welcome to help in the healing telans, if you wish it. You will stay in one of the guest telans for as long as you like" Celeborn decided. It was a relief to Eve, knowing she would at least have shelter, food and be kept safe.

An elleth stepped forward and curtsied. "My Lady Eve, I will show you to your telan and help you settle in. My name is Ines." Eve nodded in appreciation and with one final bow to the Lord and Lady, she was led away by Ines. Her only regret was that Haldir stayed behind to give report.

As they walked along the paths of the city, Ines looked at Eve several times before finally gathering her courage to engage the woman in conversation.

"My lady Eve, is your world like Middle Earth?"

Eve giggled. "No, it's nothing like Middle Earth. There are no orcs or elves, just mortals. And we are not as good looking as you." It seemed that every ellon she had seen was handsome and every elleth was a beauty. More than that, they exuded a purity that awed her.

It was Ines' turn to giggle. "But it does not make it any easier to find a mate" she replied, blushing.

Eve raised an eyebrow. Apparently being single is a struggle no matter what world it is. "I see. Is there someone you are interested in?"

Ines cast her eyes on the ground. "Aye, but I doubt he'll ever notice me. He is one of the border guards. He is brave, kind, sweet…"

"Well, Ines, your troubles are definitely not unique. Most women have struggled with getting noticed by the opposite sex. Trust me, being confident in yourself is the most important thing. Also, a nice outfit doesn't hurt" Eve said, being slightly mischievous at the end.

Ines' eyes widened and she seemed to take Eve's advice to heart, and laughed at the joke at the end. The next 10 minutes of the walk was filled with Ines peppering Eve with questions about the dating rituals of mortals. Most answers seemed to shock and bewilder Ines, who would inevitably end up giggling. Eve took an immediate liking to the elleth and after Ines had received a thorough introduction to dating, she gave Eve an introduction to the important structures in the city as they passed them.

Eventually, the two ended up in a residential area. The trees were filled with telans, single family homes, it looked like to Eve. Outside, elflings were playing and their mothers were chatting nearby. The telan that Eve would be staying in was beautifully built, comprising of a small kitchenette, living area, bedroom and bathroom. It was furnished and stocked with essentials. Ines had already sent for a wardrobe of clothes, everything from undergarments to formal dresses hung in the closet.

"I'm glad I'll have something to wear" Eve said gratefully. "Thank you for everything, Ines."

"Of course, it was my pleasure. Though, there is nothing wrong with what you're wearing Eve. The marchwarden bestowed a great honor upon you by giving you his cloak."

Eve looked at the crimson cloak she had almost forgotten she was wearing. "How did you know it was Captain Haldir's?"

"Well, only the marchwarden wears that color. All the sentries' cloaks are grey. This cloak was a gift from Lord Celeborn himself, it denotes the marchwarden's rank as the commanding officer of all of the Galadhrim. Like I said, he has shown you great respect by offering it to you" Ines explained. They parted with a hug, Ines promising to meet up with Eve the next day.

When she was alone, Eve carefully removed the cloak. She kicked herself silently; she had been tugging, fidgeting with it all day in her nervousness leading up to meeting the Lord and Lady. All in plain view of Haldir – he never said a thing. She thought it was just a cloak! Not wanting to cause unintended offense, she washed it immediately and resolved to return it as soon as possible.

After taking a bath and having a snack of fruit and cheese she found in the pantry, Eve fell into a deep restful sleep. When she awoke, it was already afternoon. Feeling refreshed, she resolved not to wallow in despair any longer and make the best of the situation. She ought to be a good guest and make herself useful. Lord Celeborn had been interested in her medical skills, so she decided that offering her services to the healers would be a good idea.

But first, she needed to find Haldir and return what was his. Noticing that all the elleths she had seen wore dresses, Eve looked in the closet for suitable attire. She chose a simple champagne colored gown. Not only did it fit her perfectly, it showed off her figure and looked beautiful next to her skin tone – the magic of elves she supposed. In a well practiced routine, she put her hair in a tight bun before heading out the door.

Eve received many friendly greetings; no one seemed surprised to see her. She assumed Lady Galadriel had something to do with that. With some helpful directions, she made her way to the Galadhrim training grounds. If Haldir was indeed married to his work, it was the most likely place to find him, she reasoned. Once Eve arrived, she understood why the elven fighting force was so well trained and organized. Haldir was leading drills: standing in front rows of soldiers, he inspected them intently. The authority of the marchwarden was obvious. The soldiers moved in unison upon his command unquestioningly. It seemed to Eve that he had the complete loyalty of his soldiers – one only earns that kind of trust.

Then, the soldiers were dismissed. Seeing the opportunity, Eve cautiously approached Haldir. She was suddenly unsure if she was even supposed to be there as her appearance had caught the attention of many of the soldiers.

"My Lady Eve" Haldir greeted. "I trust you find your accommodations agreeable?"

"Hello Captain Haldir. Yes, the telan is great. I am very grateful for the Lord and Lady's hospitality. I – uh -I" before completing her sentence, she glanced quickly at the soldiers nearby. They had all stopped what they were doing and were all staring at her, expressions of shock on most of their faces. "Am I not supposed to be here?" she asked.

The marchwarden followed her gaze, the soldiers fled the scene, continuing on their business. Haldir gave her a reassuring look.

"I wanted to return this to you" Eve said, proffering the cloak. "You should have told me that it was an important garment. I would not have fidgeted with it if I had known."

Haldir received the item in silence. After a moment, he said "it is a cloak, to be used to keep warm and dry. You needed it and I was happy to offer it. Worry not about the cloak, my lady. My brother would not be alive if it were not for you – that is a debt that I could never repay."

Eve smiled. "Well thank you anyway, it did keep me warm and dry. Speaking of Rumil, I'm just about to go see him at the healing telan. I wanted to see if they needed any help there. Do you want to come?"

Haldir's lips curved into a small smile. Somehow, Eve knew that the marchwarden did not smile often. They lapsed into easy conversation on their walk to the healing telan.

"So Rumil is the youngest?" Eve clarified, he certainly acted like the baby of the family.

"Aye, but he was the one to marry first. Orophin was born second, and was also the second to marry, but first to have an elfling. I am the eldest" the marchwarden confirmed.

"Your brothers are both married? But not you? Oh wait, you are married to your job" Eve teased. It was easy to talk to him, to loosen up, be silly, be herself around him. Somehow, she knew he was trustworthy. In this new world with an uncertain future, she was glad for it.

Haldir smiled again. This woman seemed to be able to lighten his heart with just her presence and a few words. "Ah, once Rumil is healed, I shall have to assign him some pushups" he said dryly. Turning more serious, he added "I fulfill my duty diligently so that my people can live in peace."

They quickly found Rumil at the healing telan. He was being fussed over by his wife, Alana.

"Haldir!" the elleth greeted, kissing her brother in law on both cheeks.

"Alana, how are you? How is Rumil?" the marchwarden greeted.

"Rumil is healing well. Thank you for bringing him back to me" Alana said gratefully.

"Lady Eve was the one who treated me in the field" the patient chipped in.

"Of course, Lady Eve, I am just so grateful he is here" Alana said, pulling Eve into a tight hug. After overcoming the initial shock of the unexpected hug, Eve reciprocated the gesture. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"The head healer, Aelrie, said he could go home in a few days!" Alana enthused.

As it happens, healer Aelrie was walking by. "Marchwarden, my lady – you must be Lady Eve. You were the one who treated Rumil? I'm Aelrie, the head healer here."

"Yes, I'm glad he's come through so well" Eve replied.  
"Lord Celeborn said you might be able to help us around here. You would be most welcome. Your skills are impressive, we would have much to learn from each other" Aelrie said. The head healer carried herself with a no-nonsense attitude. Not surprising, as most physicians Eve knew was the same.

"Of course, I would like that very much" Eve answered eagerly. She was glad to have something meaningful to do. They quickly decided Eve would start immediately.

"Lady Eve, you must allow me to thank you" Alana said, once Eve was free from discussions with Alerie.

"That is not needed-" Eve tried to say, to no avail.

"I will have you for dinner, with the whole family, to celebrate Rumil coming home!" Alana continued, as if not hearing Eve's attempt the decline at all.

Eve looked at Rumil, who was beaming at the idea. She then glanced at Haldir. "It would be our pleasure lady Eve."

Seeing no further recourse, Eve put on a smile and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Here's chapter 4! I got a bit distracted this weekend but wanted to make sure I got this out as soon as possible.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

The elves greatly appreciated Eve's healing skills, just as she appreciated having a sense of purpose and something to do in Lothlorien. Otherwise, her days would be unbearable waiting, in a place she didn't belong, with beings so different from herself. She found the elves to be friendly and kind, she was lucky to have ended up in the golden woods. Though it seemed she was settling into her new circumstances life well, she felt more alone and sad than at any other time in her life.

"All done" Eve announced, as she finished the last stitch. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked her patient.

The young soldier smiled, "no my lady, I didn't feel it at all." He had been injured at the borders, a shallow wound, thankfully. "I told the marchwarden I didn't need to be sent back earlier than usual, but he insisted."

"Captain Haldir was right to do so. The wound was shallow, but if not attended to properly, would have gotten much worse" Eve replied.

"Seems like a waste, another patrol had to be brought in to keep the borders safe. There has been talk for some time of putting a healing telan at the borders, but there aren't enough healers for such as task" the patient reported. Before Eve could emerge from her thoughts, the soldier hopped off the examining table and saluted his doctor. "My gratitude again, lady Eve" before taking his leave.

Eve silently cleaned up the instruments, then removed her white healer's smock. It reminded her of de-gowning after surgery. How she missed it – when she was in the operating room, nothing else existed. The excitement and joy of saving a life, making what was broken whole again gave her so much fulfillment. She was quite impressed with the healing skills of the elves, but they were nowhere close to modern medicine. Even without all the supplies of a hospital, Eve still had plenty to teach her colleagues. This was the light in an otherwise dark time of her life. She was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of progress on getting herself home. Lady Galadriel had consulted with Lord Elrond, yet they had not been able to come up with any answers. They would "consult further" with the wizard Gandalf and King Elessar of Gondor – that trip was still months away.

Once back at her flet, Eve took a bath to unwind from the day. She would have preferred to spend the evening quietly alone, but this night, she was due at Rumil's telan for dinner. Alana had insisted she join the family. She arranged her hair into a simple chignon, donned a navy blue dress and was on her way. Not knowing what guests customarily brought for dinner, Eve thought she could not go wrong with a bottle of wine.

The door of the flet flew open and a young child who could not have been more than 6 stared back at her, eyeing her curiously.

"Uh, is your mom home?" Eve asked uncertainly.

"NANAAA!" the child shouted, before running away.

Alana's head popped around the corner. "Lady Eve, come in! I'm just finishing dinner. I see you met Callon already, that's Orophin and Linwe's son."

Even stepped into the flet gingerly. It was the size of a two bedroom apartment, decorated to feel very homey. It seemed Alana was a successful home maker. She found Orophin and his wife Estelle on the living room sofa, while Rumil was propped up on a chair. The injured soldier's coloring was much better and he looked stronger too.

"You must be Lady Eve, I've heard so much about you from Rumil!" The elleth greeted her warmly by clasping both of her hands. The elf, like all elleths Eve had met in Lorien, was lythe, blonde and beautiful. "I'm Linwe, Orophin's wife. And you've met our son, Callon, just now – excuse his manners!"

The elleth's cheerful demeanor was a stark contrast to Eve's internal sadness and frustration. She forced a smile on her face, "it's nice to meet you too." Turning to Rumil, her smiled broadened "Looks like you're on the mend."

"Ah, I am stronger every day. Alana has been spoiling me" Rumil said cheerfully.

"You are lucky lady Eve was there to help you. You ought to have been more careful in dealing with orcs" Orophin finally spoke up, admonishing his younger brother slightly.

"Ah Phin, Haldir has already given me a hard time! Could you not spare me?" Rumil complained, the broad smile not leaving his face. The middle brother shook his head but remained silent.

It did not surprise Eve at all that Haldir was someone who felt personally responsible for all of the soldiers under his command. Likely, Rumil's injury had hurt his eldest brother more than him. Eve excused herself, the cheerfulness of the living room was becoming overwhelming. She splashed cold water on her face and took a few deep breaths in the powder room. The people in the flet wanted to thank her for her aid, her present circumstances were no her fault, she told herself. Once she felt ready to face the world again, she re-entered the hallway to the living room.

Something on the wall caught her attention. It was a portrait, of a handsome ellon and (Eve assumed) his beautiful wife. The brothers' parents, Eve realized – the family resemblance was unmistakable. All three sons shared their father's complexion and tall nose and cheekbones, but their mother had given each of them her beautiful blue eyes. The marchwarden's father was also a soldier, as evidenced by his dress uniform in his portrait.

"My father was a patrol leader. He was very proud that his son became marchwarden" Haldir's voice came up behind her. She could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her neck. Inexplicably, she was calmed by his presence.

"Sometimes, the pride of a parent becomes a burden to the child" Eve found herself saying. Biting her lip, she turned slowly around to look at Haldir' reaction. Had she overstepped? After all, she knew nothing about his family.

To her relief, the marchwarden's expression softened visibly. He studied her for a moment, then ventured "not many understand this. Can I assume you have felt this yourself?"

Eve laughed softly. "My father was a giant in the field of neurosurgery. Every medical student knew his name. Sometimes, I felt I was destined to become a surgeon from the day I was born. It was hard for me to find my own path to trauma. I was scared to disappoint him, anxious to be treated for who I am not who my father was."

"You seemed to have found your way."

"And so will you. Though it seems to me that you already have." Eve said, giving his arm a soft squeeze before walking back to the living room.

The marchwarden stood in the same spot for some time afterwards. The woman had a sad air about her, which worried him. Since their arrival, he found that his thoughts frequently turned to her, wondering if she was settling in well, if she was coping with her new surroundings. He had not met any elleth who was as perceptive and insightful as she. Even though they came from completely different worlds, he was more comfortable in her presence than any other elleth he could remember. Haldir had never shared how he felt about his father with anyone, yet Eve had surmised just as much after only a short conversation.

Eve was a mortal. Not just that, she was not from this world. Not just that. She was married. Haldir shook his head. Don't go there, he told himself. He did allow himself the small mercy of being her friend if she needed one, looking out for her safety. There was nothing wrong in that.

"I hear our healers are eager to learn from you" Orophin said. Appetizers had been cleared and Alana had delighted the dinner guests with a large roast. Eve regarded the middle brother carefully. Of the three siblings, Orophin was the one Eve had interacted the least with. From what she could tell, he was just as duty bound as his elder brother but slightly less reserved.

Eve seized the opportunity and proceeded cautiously. "Yes, I think I'm being helpful. Honestly, it seems to me that many of the less serious wounds could be treated at the borders; that would lessen the stress of replacing soldiers who've had to be sent back from the front."

"There is no disagreement in that, Lady Eve! It has been discussed at length. Unfortunately, the number of healers are low. It takes centuries to qualify as one. There are not enough to staff a medical station at the borders" Rumil explained.

"I could go" Eve volunteered casually. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Haldir's expression had turned into a frown. "I spent a year with Doctors without Borders in a war zone. I'm more than qualified. Lady Galadriel thought it was a good idea, as long as the marchwarden didn't object."

Haldir wordlessly put down his cutlery. The table was now awaiting his reaction. Eve had thought at length about how to approach him with the subject. The idea had come to her after caring for the injured soldier several weeks prior. It seemed the perfect solution – the elves could not (and she didn't expect them to) devote significant resources to finding a way home for her. She knew she had been found very close to the borders. Thus, she would have to find a way to return to the area to search for clues on how to return to her world herself.

"We will discuss it later" was the marchwarden's curt reply. Eve winced internally, though his expression was impassive, she knew he opposed the idea. She had hoped bringing it up in a relaxed setting might make him for amenable, clearly, she was wrong.

The rest of dinner breezed by pleasantly. Though Eve had not originally been excited for the evening, she felt her heart lightened with the home cooked meal and light banter between siblings and their spouses.

When she judged it sufficiently polite, she tactfully excused herself for the night.

"Thank you so much for having me Alana, Rumil."

"It was our pleasure. You must come by more often; you are most welcome here!" the elleth enthused.

As Eve put on her cloak and turned to the door, the marchwarden's voice interrupted. "I will see you home." It wasn't a request.

The pair walked wordlessly at first. When Eve could no longer stand the loaded silence, she stopped walking and looked at Haldir defiantly. "I'm going to the front Haldir."

"I do not think it's safe" came the reply she was expecting. After a pause, he continued. "I do not want to see you hurt."

Eve knew his words were genuine, and it moved her that he cared. She felt a genuine kinship with him. But she had to get home. "I can handle myself Haldir. Besides, you need a medical station out there" she pointed out.

Haldir seemed unmoved, shaking his head as Eve laid out her side. Seeing her chance slipping away, she impulsively grabbed is arm. "Please, Haldir. Let me do this. I need something to do. I need to feel like I'm useful." She hated keeping her real reasons from him, but she had to get to the borders.

The marchwarden struggled for a moment and then sighed. "You will follow my orders. At all times. If I tell you to fall back…"

"I will" she said eagerly. "Thank you, Haldir." He had relented against his better judgement, she knew. He had given her what she wanted. She felt it brought them to a new level of understanding. She didn't even notice it was the first time she hadn't used his title when addressing him.  
It surprised Haldir how easily he gave into her. Then, it dawned on him that he would have moved mountains to see the smile that now graced her features. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy tuesday!
> 
> I am loving all the comments - please keep them coming!!

The march to the borders took most of the day on foot. Eve had dressed the part, donning a dark green tunic, brown tights and a gray cloak. When she fastened the cloak on that morning, she paused briefly, thinking of the crimson one the marchwarden had lended her on her first day in Middle Earth. It has been like a security blanket, providing warmth and safety in an unknown and uncertain place– the same feeling she got when she was with its owner.   
She walked beside Haldir, whom she was certain had ensured he would be present at the borders for her first rotation there. He had met her, early that morning, at the city gates. His lips pursed in tension upon seeing her; she knew if he had his way she would not be at the borders. But he had relented against his better judgement, because she asked him to. This increased her guilt, for she had not been honest with him with all the reasons why she wanted to serve at the borders. Eve had arrived at the city gates with a sack of medical supplies in tow, already struggling with the luggage’s weight and size. The marchwarden had given her a quick appraising look and arched a brow, before gently taking the bag from her. He had been carrying it since.

“Your soldiers must have a lot of time to think on their way to and from the borders” Eve commented, some time after they had set off.

Haldir nodded and hummed in agreement. He looked at his surroundings and considered the large mallorn trees and the soft rustling of their leaves.

“No doubt on their way home, they are looking forward to seeing their loved ones. The time away from family is what weighs heaviest on my men.”

“I think that’s the case with all soldiers. I spent a year practicing medicine in a war zone, I’ve seen first hand the homesickness soldiers face.” Eve added.

“My Ada used to tell us that the distance from his family was only bearable knowing his duty was keeping us safe” Haldir said, his eyes glimmering at the memory of his father. “My naneth, she was strong in her own way, rearing 3 sons alone.” The marchwarden found it easy to confide in Eve. Rarely did the commander discuss anything personal, and his family was the most personal topic of them all.

“You must miss them terribly.” Eve touched his arm. Haldir stiffened at first, then visibly relaxed. Holding her gaze, the ghost of a smile on his face. His features were beautiful, but Eve knew underneath was the steely resolve of a seasoned warrior.

“Tell me, was Rumil always so cheeky?” Eve wondered.

“Aye, I suppose it’s not surprising as he’s the youngest. He gave our naneth the most trouble.”

“I’m sure you were born perfectly well behaved” Eve teased. To that, Haldir gave a small laugh. Eve felt her heart leap at the sound of his joy. She was glad she could bring some lightness to the one who carried the world on his shoulders.

“It is true that I am the most responsible. When our parents were killed, Rumil was not yet of age. I took care of him until he reached majority.”

Eve’s heart went out to the elf in front of her. He seemed to give everything to everyone, keeping so little for himself. She wondered how his parents had died, but that was a question for another day.

“And what of you? Have you family?” Haldir turned the conversation to her.

Eve bit her lower lip nervously. She, like Haldir, was guarded about her family. “My father, I mentioned he was a neurosurgeon. He raised me. My mother, she died having me – a rare complication, so I never knew her. My dad, he died a few years ago, a huge heart attack.”

It was Haldir’s turn to frown. “I was devastated. He had just retired and we were planning on going on this big trip together. No one saw it coming. I- I was in a dark place for a long time after that.” They had stopped walking now. Eve looked away so that the tears in her eyes would not show. Thinking about it was even difficult for her, so deep was her grief. There was so much she wished she had said to her Dad but never got the chance to. A pair of arms was encircling her now. Haldir pulled her in and she did not resist placing her cheek on his chest. She used the rhythm of his breath to steady herself. Somehow, he knew just how long to hold her.

“Sorry, you definitely don’t need someone falling apart at the front” Eve laughed, trying to cover up her temporary loss of control. She was inherently someone in control of almost everything in her life, this sudden outburst of emotion was wholly uncharacteristic.

Haldir softly lifted her chin with his fingers, to stop her from looking away in embarrassment. His crystal blue eyes meeting her brown ones. She knew he meant she had nothing to be ashamed of, such steadfast support brought chills down her spine. Their connection scared her and she quickly cleared her throat and broke the eye contact.

They spent the rest of the walk on the safe topic of how and where to set up the medical aid station once they arrived at the borders. There was room in one of the existing telans that could be converted to an examination room. Eve would be on standby for any injuries that occurred. If she could safely treat a soldier at the front, it would keep them from having to be sent back to the city and relieve pressure on replacement troops.

Eve stood in the disused room with Haldir and Orophin. A survey of the room produced quite a few ideas and she was already drawing up plans in her mind about where she would put certain supplies.

“You will report to me directly. If there is anything you need, I will arrange for you to have it. I have alerted all the forward commanders that you are here” Haldir said. His demeanor had become hardened and all business when they arrived at the borders – he was most definitely the legendary commander of the Galadhrim now.

“Yes sir” Eve said completely seriously, the only signal of her humor was the arch in her brows. Orophin smiled, barely suppressing a laugh. No one, not a single elf, ever dared to speak to the marchwarden in such a manner. Haldir, for his part, paused briefly, before leaving. The trauma surgeon could have sworn she saw the ghost of smile lingering on his lips.

The forward triage and medical station proved to be a welcome addition to the front. Though Eve had anticipated some uncertainty or even hostility at the presence to a mortal woman amongst them, she could not have been more wrong. She was accepted into the fold without question. Orophin had told her that the troops were unfailingly loyal to their commander, and Haldir had made it clear that he trusted her. 

On the first day, a few soldiers tentatively knocked on her door. Her first patient had a small cut on the arm sustained during a training exercise. Her second had a simple fracture of the foot from a skirmish with orcs. She carefully set the bone and eased his pain before sending him back to the city to heal. Before long, she had proven her skills with the soldiers.

Her days were long and hard. Most evenings, she would join the soldiers for dinner before going straight to bed. Eve had been given private quarters while the rest of the soldiers slept in barracks. She had hardly seen Haldir, which she supposed, was for the better. She was getting too close to him. She wanted to keep her distance and focus on her real mission of looking for a possibly portal home in the location she had first entered Middle Earth. The marchwarden also seemed to want to keep his distance. She had only met with him once, briefly, in the presence of several of his commanders to update on the medical supplies.

The trauma surgeon was shaken out of her thoughts by a sudden uptick of troop movements outside of her office. A battalion of soldiers were hurriedly donning armor and passing out bows, preparing to move to the front.   
Eve went outside to find out more. “What’s happened?” she asked a soldier running past her.

“Large battle at the borders. Multiple injuries, evacuation not possible at this time due to the ongoing fight. We’re the reinforcements.”

Without hesitation, Eve grabbed a shoulder bag. “I’m coming with you.”

The scene in front of her was horrifying. The scent of orc blood and flesh was wretched. Eve suppressed the urge to throw up. The battle was won by the elves, but a few laggard orcs were still engaged in combat. Eve spied an injured soldier not far in front her, wincing from a blade wound on his side. She ran to him. Pulling out gauze, she pressed it into the wound to staunch the bleeding. Quickly and with practiced hands, she placed a thick paste of anti inflammatory and antibacterial herbs into the broken skin. The elf winced and cried out. “It’s alright, this will help prevent infection.” She held his hand. “You’ll be alright.” A pair of scared eyes looked at her and nodded.

One by one Eve moved between injured soldiers, triaging and treating. She worked around the final few fights between orcs and Lorien’s defenders, ducking blades and arrows as she moved. The medics arrived some time later, transporting the patients she had already stabilized back to the city for treatment. Once the last patient had been sent off with the medics, she sank to her knees and sighed. The ground was drenched in blood, orc and elven. The forest seemed to be grieving for the injured. She closed her eyes to find her center, how Haldir dealt with this every day was beyond her.

“WHAT do you think you’re doing?” the marchwarden’s voice boomed behind her.

Eve whirled around and saw Haldir stalking towards her, fury in his eyes. His armor was stained with orc blood, his braids were in disarray, he had a small cut on his arm where blood had seeped onto his tunic.

“You do NOT have permission to be here!”

Taken aback by his tone, Eve opened her mouth to defend herself. “Help was needed, so I came.”

“Your orders were to stay at the medical station. NOT to be where you are a danger to yourself and others!”

Eve was getting angry. “Haldir, you’re being unreasonable. I came here to help and I did. There wasn’t time to ask permission.”

“This is not a democracy. You do as you’re told, as you’re ordered, or I will remove you from the front. Is that understood?”

The marchwarden was furious. So too now, was the doctor. Eve was furious and embarrassed. The entire regimen seemed to have stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation. Everyone from the field commanders to the privates were witness to Haldir reeming her out.

Eve took a deep breath, willing herself not to get anymore red than she already was. “Fine” she gritted before whirling around and fleeing the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave Haldir and Eve mad at each other...so here's another chapter!
> 
> Lovin all your comments, they mean so much to me! Keep letting me know what you think :)

Haldir stormed into his flet, letting the door bang closed behind him. None dared to approach him on his way back from the skirmish. The glint in his eye and forceful gait was more than enough clue that the marchwarden was in no mood for company or conversation. He leaned his fists on his desk and took a deep breath. The orcs had launched a surprisingly large attack on the borders. Since Sauron’s defeat, they had become more desperate, taking more chances. The wardens on watch were stretched thin and for a few brief moments it had looked like the border would not hold. Thus, the injured soldiers had not been evacuated immediately from the battlefield as would have normally occurred. Luckily, reinforcements had arrived in time and the orcs were defeated. His heart had frozen with fear when he saw Eve, a brunette amongst blonde elves dodging swords and arrows on the battlefield. The woman was not trained to even defend herself! Valar knows what could have happened if an orc had gotten their paws on her. Haldir was overcome with a powerful protective instinct when he saw her. Vaulting over orcs, mercilessly slashing any that came in his way to reach her. When he did reach her, all his fear and worry and care poured out under the guise of anger. And she had been defiant and unflinching to his criticism – he was not surprised at all for underneath that beautiful face was a will of steel.

Since when he had grown to care so deeply for the woman, he did not know. He supposed it was a gradual process. With more time spent with her, he found the mortal physician to be a beautiful soul. If he had realized what was happening, he would have put a stop to it. But he hadn’t really known until the battlefield, when the risk of losing her struck fear into his very being.   
  
The door opened gently behind him. Not even needing to look at who the visitor was, Haldir grunted “not now, Phin.”

Orophin chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. “Haldir, I am only here to offer some brotherly advice.” The older brother scoffed.

“Brother, it’s obvious to anyone with eyes who knows you that you care for her.” It was not a question and Orophin knew him too well for him to be able to deflect or argue. Between his two younger brothers, Orophin was more similar to the marchwarden in temperament. Whereas Rumil was jovial, Orophin shared Haldir’s restraint, sense of duty, perhaps even stubbornness. Orophin had helped him raise Rumil after their parents’ death. Even though the three brothers were very close, the two older brothers shared a special bond. 

“I cannot say that choosing to love a mortal is taking the easy path, but you have not allowed yourself to love or be happy since Nana and Ada died. It is time to let someone in.” Orophin tried again.

Haldir only shook his head. Even if he could let her into his heart, Eve was married. She was wanted to return to her world and her husband and had not let go of that hope though it seemed to Haldir that it was not going to be possible. And now, with the way he had acted, he had likely ruined things between them. Orophin gave his shoulder a squeeze, seeming to understand Haldir’s thoughts.

Eve was livid. True, she was not supposed to insert herself into a military operation, but there were wounded and they needed to be treated. More than angry, her pride was wounded. She had come to see Haldir as a confidant, friend. His good opinion was important to her. The public anger was embarrassing and so hurtful.

The doctor spent the next few weeks enthusiastically avoiding the marchwarden. Not that there were many legitimate reasons to interact with him anyway, but Eve made sure there was no contact. She was still smarting from the argument and she could hold a grudge. On the occasions the two were in the general vicinity of each other, such as meal times, Eve made sure to avoid eye contact and busied herself in conversation with someone else when he was near. For his part, Haldir did not make any effort for a private conversation. He seemed to sense her desire to be left alone and respected her wishes.

For the last week, all the wardens could talk about was the upcoming summer solstice celebrations.

“I wish you could see the celebrations in Caras Galadhon, my Lady. There is a ball each year for the summer and winter solstice. All elves in the realm drink, eat, dance” the soldier explained, his eyes shining with excitement at the thought of it. He seemed to be taking his bruised ribs rather well.

“Are you disappointed that you will not attend this year?” Eve asked distractedly, as she finished applying the bindings on his chest.

“All the wardens take turns to attend the ball. This year, it is my turn at the borders. Even though we will not wear our formal dress, there will still be a hearty meal and a drink.”

Thank goodness there will be no requirement to dress up as Eve definitely did not bring any formal wear to the front. Staring at herself in the mirror, she had bathed and was trying to pick an outfit for the occasion. She settled on a light silver tunic with soft ivory embroidery at the collar and black tights – the clothes were slightly nicer than what she wore day to day. To complete the outfit, she French braided her hair. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was slightly better than usual.

In the dining room, the tables had been pushed together to make long rows. A smaller head table was set aside for the marchwarden and his commanders. Bottles of wine had been opened and the scent of a delicious stew and bread wafted through the air. Save for those on watch, the soldiers were all out of uniform and chatting away casually. Eve picked up a glass of wine and moved to sit at one of the long tables.

“My Lady Eve, it is lovely to see you” Orophin approached her and bowed. “I am to show you to your seat.”

“My seat?” she asked, puzzled. During mealtimes, the soldiers sat wherever there was a free seat.

“Tonight, there is assigned seating for the commanders and staff” Orophin explained. He led her to the head table and pulled out the chair right next to the one reserved for the marchwarden. Eve stared. “You want me to sit here?” she gestured. “Next to Haldir?”

“It is a great honor to sit beside the marchwarden. He accorded you the honor, will you refuse it?”

Unable to come up with a suitable rebuttle, Eve sat down silently. Soon, the table filled with the forward commanders and then the room fell silent. Haldir walked in, looking (even Eve had to admit) incredibly handsome though he was wearing a plain dark green tunic.

“We celebrate this summer solstice with joy knowing that Middle Earth is at peace once more. Many of our brothers have made the ultimate sacrifice to bring this hard won peace. And you continue to defend it with your service. Your people thank you. It is a great privilege to serve as your commander” Haldir spoke evenly, but his erect posture and shining eyes made his pride in the troops obvious. “This year, our ranks have been joined by a healer. Lady Eve has provided many of you with medical aid. She has shown courage and compassion, even in battle. I am grateful to have her here.”

Eve’s heart pounded as many eyes in the room turned to her. After a moment of silence, she realized they were watching and waiting for some kind of response from her. Somehow, she managed a slight nod. And with that, the soldiers raised their glasses and toasted to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Dinner was promptly served and light conversations began amongst the crowd.

Eve spent dinner conversing politely with the ellon on her right, one of the forward commanders. Haldir, sitting on her left, chatted with various soldiers who came forward to greet him. Throughout the meal, Eve digested Haldir’s very public acknowledgement of her contributions. She understood this to be an acknowledgement that he still held her in the very highest regard and that the rest of the troops ought to as well.

After dinner, the elves broke out into small groups chatting away and sipping on wine. Eve decided to call it a night early and slipped out of the hall.

“Eve, wait” Haldir voice called to her.

She turned around and found him jogging to catch up to her. He had just managed to extricate himself from a slightly intoxicated forward commander, who had held him in conversation far too long about orc movements. She looked at him expectantly.   
“Great speech” she offered.

“I – ah, that is” Haldir said, since when did he stammer? “I wanted to you to know that you are most valued. Here. At the borders.” Valars help him. He had never been so nervous talking to a female.

Eve arched her brow and crossed her arms. “Really?”

Haldir held her gaze seriously. “Really. Eve, I was wrong to admonish you the way I did. I – I did not want to see you injured. Your wellbeing, it is important to me.” Could he be more awkward?!

Eve’s expression softened. She knew he cared about her, she cared about him too. It must have been difficult for him to admit he was wrong and she was impressed he did. “I was wrong too. You are the marchwarden, you had the right to expect your orders be obeyed.”

Haldir sighed in relief. “Would you care for a walk?” he asked, holding his arm out to her. She smiled. Both were ready to move past their argument. She took his proffered arm and they began to stroll.

“How are you finding your time at the borders? Was it what you expected?”

“Pretty much. I like being out here, it lets me do what I love – practice medicine. I only see the aftermath of the battle. It must be much harder for you, putting yourself in danger so constantly” Eve replied. She greatly respected Haldir’s work ethic and commitment. She had watched, in the weeks she had been at the borders, the marchwarden’s never ending job.

“I serve so that elflings and their parents can sleep soundly at night.”

Eve stopped and placed a hand on Haldir’s chest. “Then you’re a good elf, Haldir” she said earnestly. The energy between them suddenly shifted from mutual respect and admiration to something much more intimate. They both had deep feelings, yet there was an unspoken understanding that it was not the right time to act upon them.

“I want to be honest with you, I have to confess that providing medical aid was not the only reason why I asked to come to the front” Eve said. They were strolling again. She bit her lip nervously. Haldir had always been honest with her and she would never want him to think she did not reciprocate. He remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

“I had hoped to go back to the place where I was found. It was by the borders was it not? I want to see for myself if there are any clues as to how I got here, how I could go back.”

Haldir put aside his personal feelings; he was here to support Eve in whatever she wanted.

“I will take you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but it ends at a natural break in the story.   
> we'll move forward a little more with the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who is following along - it makes me so happy to see there are fellow Haldir lovers reading!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!

They left early in the morning, just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. The morning dew has not yet melted away and the air had a sharp bite. For Eve, it was refreshing. Haldir had saddled two horses for the journey which would take most of the day.

“Eve, I want you to know, whatever you find – I am here. I will be here for you” Haldir had emphasized. He said it uneasily, seeming to have trepidations about her reaction. He need not have worried. Eve had steeled herself to be realistic. It was unlikely they would find anything. But for as long as she hadn’t seen for herself, there would always be a faint glimmer of hope that left her unable to fully accept her fate.

“Don’t worry Haldir, I’m ready for whatever the outcome” Eve said calmly. The marchwarden nodded, that answer would have to be enough.

As they cantered through the underbrush, Eve could not help but feel the history contained in the Golden Woods.   
“How long have the elves dwelt here?” Eve asked.

“Many thousands of years. I myself have lived here my entire life, almost 2000 years.”

Eve’s eyes widened slightly, absorbing the news. While she knew of elven immortality, to hear a number from Haldir’s mouth still astonished her. “That is many lifetimes. We mortals must seem so insignificant to you.”

The marchwarden considered this statement for a moment before responding. “It is true that we live many mortal lifetimes, yet I have to think that if I could only live one lifetime, I would make sure to live with no regrets.”

Once again, the Captain’s wisdom was brought to the fore. “Do you have any regrets Haldir?”

“I regret hurting you when we argued” Haldir offered readily. It had hurt him also, knowing that he had caused Eve unhappiness. “I very much regret not being there when my parents were killed.” It was an admission Haldir had not made to anyone except Orophin. Opening up the inner sanctum of his heart was not something that came easily to him, yet he had felt at ease to do with her Eve.

“Will you tell me about it?” she asked gently, knowing what a difficult topic it must be for him.

“My Ada was a patrol, Nana was an archer – one of our best. Nana was not supposed to be on duty that day but a large orc skirmish meant that the reserves were called up. She left Rumil in a friend’s care. I don’t think Ada even knew she was headed to the front; if he’d known I’m sure he would have refused her. She was shot with an orc arrow soon after arriving. I’m told my father felt it as the light of eldar left her. He was cut down shortly after that. Orophin and I were both deployed at another border at the time. We were only told when the battle was over. The worst part was coming home and telling Rumil.” He dipped his head and shook it in sadness. What he wouldn’t have given to be there at the battle with them. On some level, he had never forgiven himself for not being there.

Eve’s heart went out to Haldir. His guilt, wholly undeserved, was palpable. “Haldir” she whispered, it was enough to draw his gaze to her. “Haldir, it was not your fault. You know that don’t you?” When Haldir didn’t answer, she pressed on. “It was not your fault. Nobody blames you. You should not blame yourself, they would not want that.”

“So I’m told. And so I tell myself” he sighed.

“You honor them by raising Rumil, by serving your people” Eve said earnestly.

They stopped for a quick lunch of lembas bread while the horses rested, neither saying much. Both were deep in thought. Eve was anxious about what they would find when they reached their destination. Haldir wondered what his parents would have thought of Eve. He was certain they would want to see him happy, yet loving a mortal would have surely surprised them.

“Ah, it is here” Haldir announced, they reached the particular patch of forest in the early afternoon. It was a rather nondescript area, covered with underbrush. Though a skirmish had taken place the day Eve had arrived, the forest floor now showed no signs of disturbance. The fauna was thick and the air peaceful.

Dismounting, Eve explored the area carefully. Haldir hung back to give her space to do what she felt she needed to do. As she tred in the bushes, she felt no closer to home, no closer to Jack. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for, a marble state of Aphrodite? Not likely. After almost an hour of searching, Eve glanced at the marchwarden. There was not a single shred of evidence that pointed to a way home. Nothing. She took a deep breath and walked back to the horses.

“I guess that’s it” she announced thickly. Despite all the mental preparation that she was unlikely to find anything, the outcome was still devastating.

Haldir studied her carefully. “There is still hope. The trip to Gondor in several months, Lady Galadriel will convene with King Elessar and Lord Elrond…”

Eve glared at him. “Don’t patronize me. Just say it. I’m not going home. The sooner I accept it, the better.” A lump had risen in her throat. Her eyes were filling with tears. A flush had crept into her face. Oh no, she was going to cry and cry hard. No, she had promised herself she wouldn’t do this!

Eve whirled around to try to run away and hide her despair. But he would not let her. His arms encircled her. She fought it momentarily before succumbing to her need to be held. She bawled. It was not pretty. It was a deep, gut wrenching ugly cry. Haldir said nothing, he held her steady and rubbed soothing circles on her back. At some point, he eased her into sitting on the ground. When she had no more tears to shed, Eve simply stared into the horizon. Haldir, ever so patient, sat beside her and waited for her to open up.

“I had a great life” she said suddenly. “The best job I could ever want, the most wonderful husband. I was lucky.”

“You could have a great life here.”

After a long pause, she smiled. “Thank you, Haldir. For doing this. For letting me have some closure. Really.” The marchwarden dipped his head in response. “Let’s get out of here, I don’t think I’ll be forgiven if I keep you from the troops any longer than I already have.”

Haldir smirked. “I should think they are enjoying the time off.”

It was well past dusk when they arrived back at the base. Orophin greeted them as they stabled their horses.

“Where have you two been all day?”

Lara shot a side glance at Haldir before answering. “Just sightseeing. Were there any injuries while I was away?”


End file.
